


Sleep and Straws

by SaltyTyrus



Series: I Don't Know What to Call This Series [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (also they're not officially together here / its a first meet fic), A virtual character if you will, Andi's a minor character, Environmentalist TJ, I can't believe that this is the longest fic i've written, I couldn't resist giving Cyrus some bad luck, I never know what's considered 'fluff' so im just gonna leave that out of the tags (??), Let's just agree that Cece came up with Andi's middle name, M/M, They're set to be in college (either 1st or 2nd year), Tyrus - Freeform, it was originally only 500-600 words..., its not major or bad just...., movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyTyrus/pseuds/SaltyTyrus
Summary: First Encounter:Cyrus wakes a stranger up at the movies.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: I Don't Know What to Call This Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565605
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Sleep and Straws

"For the last time, unlike the previous _two_ movies, this one was actually good. I promise she won't hate it," Cyrus assured.

"Cy, if this goes downhill, I'm never dating again and it's all on you," she whisper-shouted.

He smiled and rolled his eyes fondly, "Well, I'm willing to take that chance."

“Ah, you say that now but cat food and litter prices add up, and I doubt that your allergies-”

“Andi Eleanor Mack, quit stalling!” he huffed and placed his phone between his ear and shoulder to zip up his jacket as a gasp came through the other line.

"I'm no-, okay fine. I'll go ask her now," she paused for a moment in hopes that Cyrus would suddenly try and talk her out of it. When met with an unwavering silence, she took matters into her own hands, _"Unless-_ ”

"Andi, no!" - he quickly cut her off - "I'm begging you, _please_ just ask her out. I refuse to listen to another hour long rant on how her hair _‘looks like Rapunzel's’_ or how her hiccups sound cute, and-” he drew in a breath, ' _I should really start charging’_ Cyrus thought to himself.

"Okay! Thank you, I get it," Andi cut in, taking advantage of his need to breathe. "She’s in my next class. Wish me luck, I guess."

"You'll do great, and friendly reminder? I did not just sit through three movies for nothing.” He plucked his drink from the cupholder. “Call me back when you're done?" 

"Oh yeah, definitely. If I don't die of embarrassment or rejection first," Andi muttered mostly to herself eliciting a chuckle from Cyrus as the line went dead.

Andi had been pining over one of her classmates for months now. The majority of her and Cyrus’ Friday texts and conversations involved her relaying the new cute things she’d witnessed her crush do or say in great detail. He nearly cried tears of joy earlier that day when she came to him in a panic and told him that she was considering asking her out. He even offered to pay for the date as an incentive for her to follow through. Which, she declined. Instead however, he was asked to checkout a movie for her; and being the great friend that he is, with zero lectures scheduled for that day, he happily agreed.

Little did he know that he would spend the majority of his Friday parked in not one, but three different theater chairs continuously shifting in search of a position that would stop the sensation of pins and needles. When the first movie ended up being downright terrible, he was sent to check out another, and when that one wound up being too cheesy, he was sent to another. As you can imagine, he was antsy and had been since halfway through the second movie. It wasn’t all bad though, he’d get temporary relief of the pins and needles by the occasional icee-brain freeze…which, he’d already downed three of. All in all, if he never went to the movies again, it would be too soon.

Looking around, of what was previously a packed auditorium, was now a desert. The scattered trash left behind filling the role of tumbleweeds. Pocketing his phone, he took a sip from his drink and got ready to stand as the credits began to fade out. He was halfway out of his seat and a blank screen stared back at him when soft snores began to spill into the short lived silence. With the belief of himself being the last one there shattered, he cast a glance over his shoulder.

Directly behind him sat a guy who, from the looks of it, was around his age. A hand laid lifelessly in a tub of popcorn, a few stray pieces littered his maroon hoodie. Strands of floppy blonde hair would fly up and down with each breath and although his head hung down in an undeniably uncomfortable position, he looked somewhat peaceful. 

Curious as to how the stranger managed to sleep through the endless explosions throughout the movie, Cyrus turned around and kneeled on the chair. Now facing the stranger with both arms loosely resting over the top of his seat, he took a sip from his nearly empty cup. A short lived slurping sound bounced off the walls of the theater and the chain of soft snores continued on. Amused that he was still asleep, Cyrus took another sip; even longer and drawn out than the last and about ten seconds in, the snoring ceased and the stranger began to stir in his seat. Which was good timing in his opinion because he was beginning to feel a bit lightheaded.

With eyes still screwed shut, the stranger sat up. A few pieces of popcorn audibly crunched beneath the hand that remained parked in the popcorn tub and the stragglers from his hoodie fell onto his lap. He slowly opened his eyes, wincing at the light. Unsure of what to do now that the stranger was awake, Cyrus just sat there like a deer caught in headlights as tired and clearly disoriented green eyes found his and offered him a faint smile. After around five seconds of staring at each other, the stranger came to and glanced down at his hoodie and lap, quickly he brushed off the food and looked back up with a full blown smile, "Hi," he said in a soft, and slightly strained voice followed by a breathy laugh. 

"G-good morning" Cyrus got out, slowly regaining his confidence until he realized what he said. _‘Morning? It’s nearly 9pm!’_ he thought to himself, feeling as if he were 2 inches tall standing in the middle of a lit candle as his face burned. “I mean, hi," he backpedaled and offered a smile. The stranger only chuckled in response with eyes still glued to him. Swallowing down his nerves, Cyrus continued, “I'm not sure if you know this, but sleeping is free of charge," he said teasingly and tore his eyes away from his to poke his straw through faded blue ice, failing to see the other's smile grow in response.

"Contrary to belief, I do. Now do you," he said drawing out the you. Cyrus looked back up at him curiously and began to take a sip. "Know that plastic straws are bad for the environment?" Cyrus’ eyebrows furrowed at this and as if on cue, his chair gave into the undistributed weight. Thrown forwards by the chair folding in, the straw jabbed the inside of his upper lip and gums. "Ow" Cyrus mumbled as he pulled the drink away and used the palm of his free hand to push away from the back of the chair. This time around he sat on the backs of his legs to avoid another fold in. The pain managed to cancel out his embarrassment up until the moment that he met the strangers amused gaze. Looking at him, it was clear that he was about to say something smart, and although Cyrus' eyes begged him not to, he rarely got what he wanted.

"You see, _Blue_ , with a silicone straw I _guarantee_ that wouldn't have hurt," the stranger sung matter of factly and he set his popcorn tub aside with a wry smile. Cyrus side eyed him, his own laughter threatening to spill as he blindly put his icee back into the cupholder. "Do you use them?" Cyrus queried through a challenging smile, ignoring the stinging sensation that came with it.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't, now wouldn't I?" he said playfully and ran a hand through his hair. Cyrus pretended to think it over before offering a shrug, "I guess so,” he smiled. “What brand do you swear by?"

The stranger beamed at that, and without a word he reached into the pocket of his hoodie. Scooting to the edge of his chair, he extended his phone to Cyrus who looked down at it and then back up at him questioningly. "Put your number in and I'll send you a link," he stated with a shy smile and it came out more as a question. Cyrus nodded and carefully rose up in the chair, a hand pressed against the back to avoid giving it an opportunity to fold in again. "TJ," the other said during the pass off. "Cyrus," he smiled and sat back beginning to type in his number as TJ started cleaning up the pieces of popcorn surrounding himself.

About halfway into creating his contact a call came in. "Uh," Cyrus spoke and TJ looked up from the chair he was previously inspecting for stray pieces, " ‘ _Thing 2’_ is calling?" he turned the phone around to TJ.

"Oh, that's just my sister. You can let it go to voicemail."

"Are you sure?" Cyrus questioned.

"Yeah, I’ll call her back later. She'll text if it's important," he said smiling. Cyrus nodded and continued typing in his number, handing it back seconds later.

Cyrus turned in his seat, grabbed his drink and rose to his feet. Like he usually did, he began picking up leftover trash from within the rows. TJ busied himself with his phone that was now going off with a series of pings. 

_'Diapers, seriously'_ Cyrus muttered to himself as he nudged a dirty diaper into an empty popcorn tub with a plastic fork.

Not wanting the interaction to be over, TJ locked his phone and cleared his throat, "So, how did the movie end?" 

Cyrus smiled to himself as he picked up a half empty nacho tray from the floor. "Let me answer that with a question," he said rising back to his feet, "Did you even catch any of the movie?" 

TJ’s jaw dropped slightly, "Of course," he said mock offendedly, “I probably made it three fourths of the way,” his growing smile giving him away as Cyrus' eyes met his.

Not believing him for a second, Cyrus hummed in contemplation. “Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but David dies." 

TJ gave him a pained smile, "Damn, I was really rooting for his character." 

"Well then, worry not, because there wasn't a David in this movie," he said deviously and TJs facial expression contorted into pure confusion, "See, I'm not one to spoil movies. I just wanted to see if you'd fall for it, Mister _'three fourths of the way'_ , " Cyrus said turning on his heel as he neared the end of the bottom row, arms cradling trash. 

“Huh, human lie detector?” TJ commented, amusement in his voice.

“Nope,” Cyrus said stepping down the final stair, “Child of four therapists. So, close enough.” he shrugged and turned to face him again with a smile, coming face to face with the usual reaction; wide eyes and a new home for flies. 

TJ slowly nodded, “Sounds, painful? But, c’mon, give me a hint. I don’t mind spoilers.”

“It has its perks, and no can do. That would mean going against my code.” TJ snorted and nodded in defeat. “But, I’ll tell you this, it was definitely worth watching.”

TJ looked deep in thought, his mouth opened and closed repeatedly and his eyes shifted to the floor, "Would you-" he looked up and met his eyes, "I mean, I know you've already seen it but would you like to see it again, with me, maybe?" Before Cyrus could respond, TJ continued, "Or a different movie!” he rushed out, “I just-" 

"Yes." his rambling was cut short and his smile grew. "Yes?" he repeated, obviously shocked. Cyrus matched his smile and nodded, "I can see it again. Next Friday?"

TJ nodded, "Uh, yeah. Yup! Cool, niceberg-" he sucked in a breath and winced as Cyrus tilted his head in amusement, "Please ignore what I just said - so, Friday?" he asked with a soft smile.

Cyrus nodded once more feeling heat rise to his face. The sound of Cyrus’ phone ringing pulled them out of their staring contest, causing him to jump and drop some trash in the process. "I should take this," he said, carefully leaning down for the fallen trash. _'of course it had to be the popcorn diaper',_ Cyrus thought to himself as he kicked it back in the tub. "I'm expecting an environmentally friendly straw link though." And with that, he directed one last smile at TJ and turned the corner.

Seemingly finding his voice again, TJ called out, "And I expect to see it in your cup next week."

Cyrus was grinning from ear to ear. He threw the trash into the dumpster, pushed through the theater door and dug his phone out of his pocket. Andi's face came into view and he quickly accepted it, "How'd it go?!"

"She said yes!" Andi screamed into the phone, the picture scrambled as she jumped around and Cyrus was positive that if faces could split from smiling so much, that he'd be screwed.

"Andi!" he beamed, "See, I told you you'd be okay," he took a deep breath, "Now, paint me a picture, I've earned it!"

"Okay, okay," Andi's jumping came to a halt and her smile came back into focus, "So I went up to her and-" she trailed off, leaving Cyrus confused as she brought the phone closer to her face.

"And???" he said nearly exploding with anticipation.

"Blue. Why are your teeth blue?" she questioned, curiosity nearly managing to take over her smile. 

"My what- oh, icees. Continue," the gears visibly turned in his eyes, "Wait- they're what now?!" he squeaked and clicked on the square so his picture expanded. Upon further inspection of his teeth, they were indeed stained blue. All around. "The whole time!?" he groaned and Andi giggled. "I guess he didn't mind," Cyrus mumbled to himself in an attempt to ease his growing embarrassment as he replayed their interaction. 

"What, _who_!?" Andi demanded. 

"I'll tell you after. Now what happened with Amber?"

Andi's smile quickly returned to its full bloom, "Right, so-"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, I got carried away. I added Andi last minute, for like twenty seconds but that led into the idea of bringing implied Ambi into the mix. And with that came hints at the Kippen siblings because I love them. And yes, I wanted to be extra so I left it out of the tags
> 
> Also, I hate this line so much: "Cyrus turned in his seat, grabbed his drink and rose to his feet." It sounds like something out of a Dr. Seuss book but it got my point across ?? So if you were like, "wtf?" while reading it (along with several other lines), then same :) 
> 
> tumblr: saltytyrus


End file.
